


Suit and Tie

by misswinterfell



Series: Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG [8]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: GRi - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, Nyongtory, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswinterfell/pseuds/misswinterfell
Summary: "Who picked Seungri's suit?", Yongbae asked Daesung. It was barely a whisper, not to attract any attention - Jiyong was already pissed enough. "I don't Know", Daesung said in a sing-sang. A wide grin on his face. "Dae, don't tell me it's because of the sweets..." - "It was my last Doraemon-cookie he ate, Tae!"





	Suit and Tie

Black and white - that's what they had agreed on. Black suit, white shirt, black shoes and belt, black tie. With a barely visible dragon on it.   
Never underestimate style when it comes to making an impression. And an impression they were going to make! Each single one of them had earned quite a reputation over the years. But still, there had been business meetings that called for all of them.  
  
Jiyong stepped into the entrance hall. His men already waiting. Sharp dressed as he had expected them to be: three men in black suits with a white shirt as well. Three...  
  
"Where's V.I.?", G-Dragon asked stepping into their circle. "Little shit's late. Maybe playing boss got to his head", T.O.P. replied with a grunt before Sol muttered a "oh shit".  
  
Three heads turned to the stairs where Taeyang gazed to. Tabi broke into a laughter when he saw Seungri. Their  _boss_  wearing an all grey suit, with an orange shirt. The hitman wasn't laughing because of the looks - damn, Ri looked fucking handsome - but because he knew how GD was going to react to that.  
  
"What are you thinking? I said, black! What's that?", Jiyong snarled at the youngest. "What? Am I not looking good?", Seungri asked. He opened his jacket looking down on himself. "I think, I am pretty handsome." With a grin he looked at the dragon. It faded quickly. "C'mon, GD! I am  _boss_ , am I not? I need to be set apart from you all!"

Jiyong gritted his teeth: "Yeah,  _you_  are." Oh fuck that! Fuck him! Ji was so pissed. The dragon stepped closer until just an inch was left separating them. "If I were you, I wouldn't sleep the next days. This is not acceptable!" With that being said, Jiyong turned around. "We have to go! And you", he pointed at Seunghyun, "stop laughing or you're next!"  
Tabi cleared his throat, surpressing the grin on his lips. "Yes, sir", he said, voice strained from the efforts not to laugh.  
  
"Who the fuck picked his suit?", Yongbae asked Daesung who led the way to the car. It was barely a whisper not to attract any attention to himself - Ji was already pissed enough. "I don't know", Daesung said in a sing-sang. A wide grin on his face. "Dae, seriously? Why? No, no! Don't tell me it's because of the sweets..." - "It was my last Doraemon-cookie, Tae!"

* * *

 

Jiyong would keep his promise, Seungri should have known. But he was young and naive and, damn, everyone needed sleep! He managed to stay awake for two days before sleep finally took over. He fell asleep at the great desk. That incredible leather chair too comfortable to stay awake any longer. He rested his head on his arms, some documents under him. Just five minutes couldn't be dangerous right?  
  
Seungri shifted, about to lie down on his side but he couldn't. Of course not, he had fallen asleep on the desk, hadn't he? But even the leather chair wasn't that comfortable... and why the heck couldn't he move his arms?  
  
The panda sleepily opened his eyes just to look into a wide grin. "Damn, hyung... what'cha doing here?", he croaked. Again, he tried to move his arms to rub the sleep out of his eyes but he couldn't. His gaze shifted from the still-grinning face along his arms. Handcuffs. "If that's supposed to be my punishment - chained to the bed with you on top - I am going to wear that suit more often." V.I. now retuned GD's grin, too self-assured about the whole situation.  
  
"Ah, Seungri, not exactly", Jiyong hummed and sat back onto the other's legs. He crossed his arms in front of his chest looking Ri up and down. "Though, it's tempting... Hmmm... but I got a meeting in 30 seconds." Seungri blinked, thinking about what the other then wanted. That devilish smirk wasn't good. Uh-oh...  
  
"I ask Seunghyun to take off the handcuffs. I don't know where I have left the keys", the dragon mused and climbed off the bed, grabbing something.  
  
V.I. furrowed his brows and Jiyong started giggling. "See you at dinner, Ri", the boss said in a sing-sang and waved.  
  
Seungri didn't know  _where_  the hell, Jiyong had placed the keys and even less he knew  _how_  serious Seunghyun searched for them. But it took him two hours of waiting and alot of calling for help before Seungri was finally free again.  
  
"Better avoid mirrors", T.O.P. had mused after he  _finally_  stopped laughing which puzzled Seungri even more. He climbed off the bed and went straight to the next best mirror.  
  
He shouldn't have...  
  
"Fuck you, Jiyong!", the man shouted. Did he really... had he really...? "Boss told us not to give ye anythin' to draw brows on. Better stay in yer room or ye'll lose ev'ry reputation."  
  
That was the worst... and Seunghyun so damn right: After the other's laughing at him at dinner - only Yongbae showed a hint of mercy - and suddenly all khol kajals vanishing, Ri canceled every meeting and stayed in his room sulking.  
The thought of tell-taling Daesung had crossed his mind several times while he observed his eyebrows re-growing. But he didn't. He never would. Wasn't that the reason he was there? Because he was loyal no matter what. To all of them. ... which didn't stop to snitch one or two of D-Lite's sweets now and then. He owned him at least that.  
  
"Fine, I got it", he muttered when Jiyong handed him some letters. "What did you get?", the other asked teasingly. "Always listen to the boss..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading our work!  
> The story is based on an rp, we, lizzardsnake and misswinterfell, are writing.  
> It's part of our Mafia-series.
> 
> ____  
> Additional stories:  
> Put in a bullet and BANG BANG BANG (main story)  
> 탕탕탕 || Sober (side-story)  
> It's My Obsession (prequel)  
> One bullet (sequel)  
> Mark (side-story)


End file.
